My Life,My story,My family
by Saintforlife11
Summary: This is a Saints Row story. About a girl named Gabriela,she is a runaway and runs away to Stillwater little does she know she ends up joining a gang. Probaly Sex stuff in way later chapters and probaly pairings but other than that enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A new life. So I'm a regular girl. With a crappy life. Seems like every day a new thing is going to happen. Any ways back to me I'm a Mexican with jet black hair, brown eyes, and a small build. I know, a lot for a fifteen year old. I was on a train heading to Stillwater. I promised I'd never go back. "FLASHBACK" my older brother ran away from home when I was 6 the rest of my siblings either broke out of the hell cell which was our home or got ditched in the woods by my father. My drunk father beat me till I was black and blue, he said tomorrow I'd be ditched in dead man's island. So I grabbed my things and money and ran like hell. "Reality" "we are now at the stop please leave and never come back again."I rolled my eyes and went out of the train into now what I call "home". I was walking to my house that I got before I left online. Somewhere in the Saint Row district I think. Then I ended up in a shithole called my home. Rent was $150 each month and gets higher and higher as I go. So I decided to take a stroll by to buy some food. That was a huge mistake. A black man was selling watches all I said was "Fuck off " and kept walking then a hooker shit I get enough of this at my hometown. Then it happened blue, yellow, and red flash before my eyes. A guy in yellow approached me and said "Wrong time". He fired I thought that I was dead but, a colored man approached me and said whatever I wasn't really listening but I did pay attention when he said "swing by the church tomorrow if you agree and if you wear purple". "Julius we gotta run". "Hold up". "You a runaway or something." The white man said. I nodded he looked at me and said "If you swing by talk to me about why you did" I said "yes Troy" and they ran off into darkness of the night. Great, first night and almost got myself killed. Worst of all I'm gonna be in a gang called the 3**__**rd**__** street saints. Well I'm gonna have to live with this life. A new life. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Canonization

Chapter 2: Canonization

Gabriela's POV

I woke up to my gray alarm clock playing "Stay the night " by Zedd feat. Haley Williams. I fell off the bed with a loud THUD. "OW!" I yelled as I got up. I was gonna turn the music off but I like this song.

I got dressed in a purple tank-top, black skinny jeans, and gray and purple (known as) canvas shoes. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I also got my gray sweater and put the hoodie up so no one could recognize me. I make up my own beats sometimes and make remixes like one with Adele someone like you.

I walked down to the church. I never saw so much of the same color at once. Everyone at least had one thing is purple. Julius was in the middle of a speech I didn't pay attention to anything as usual. Then howls of cheer came out then an Asian man said "Fuck yeah" then looked at me "Who the fuck is she" he stated."She's the new girl Troy and I recruited" Julius said. "Julius if she wanna roll with the saints she's gotta be canonized" the Asian said. "He's right Julius everyone had to do it." Troy said.

"You ready playa" Julius said. I got myself in a fighting position. A guy swung at me and I quickly brought my right foot to his stomach and he fell to the floor cradling his stomach.

Another guy swung at me and I dodged it and brought my fist to his nose and he was yelling out in pain. A girl swung a kick at me and I grabbed her leg and flipped her over at an 30 degree angle and punched her stomach.

"That's enough" Julius said. Troy came by and said "You earned your colors today" he said. "Damn" a guy said."The only saint that kicked ass like that was Johnny" he pointed to the Asian man."Shit took me half the time" he said."What's your secret" the man named Dex asked."Well when you live in an abusive household for 15 years you get used to the cuts and bruises" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was on crack. "A abusive household so that's why you are a runaway" Troy said. "Yep" I answered. "Who are you" Johnny asked. "Well, I'm Gabriela a new member of the saints."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just one of the guys.

"Everyone split up" Julius said. "Gabriela you gonna go with Troy to go kill some VK's" Julius said. Then I said "Fine by me." "Let's go kid" Troy said. "We gotta stop by friendly fire so I can buy you a gun then we can go shoot some fuckers."

We went to friendly fire where he bought me a gun. A Vice9 was pretty nice and only costs about $456. Damn,I thought. "I wanna see you kill some VK's. You good at shooting,never mind I saw you fight" Troy said.

"And what's that supposed to mean" I asked. "It means that I think your pretty nice at shooting." "Ok." I said. We saw some VK's around the corner "there's your chance" Troy said. "Ok be right back."

I took off shooting at them I didn't miss any VK's. First guy I shot was fat and had a baseball cap. Shot him in the head. Second I shot had a fedora hat and a yellow suit. Shot him in the heart. Last one looked like a pimp a ridiculous pimp. Shot him in the nuts.

"Damn. Just like Johnny never misses" Troy said. "Jump in the car and fast" I did and we took off to forgive and forget. We paid and were driving when Troy stopped at the church. "I wanna ask you something" "What" I asked. "Will…will you…go out with me "Troy said stuttering over his own words.

I hopped out of the car and was about to walk then I answered. "Yes" "What time" I said. He said "8:00 at the church tomorrow night" "Do we have to dress nicely" I said. "Nope" "Ok" I said.

Troy's POV

I was so happy she said yes. Man I gotta tell Johnny. "Hey Johnny guess what" Johnny looked at me."I don't like guessing" he said. "I gotta date" I said. "Oh really with who" he asked. "Gabriela" I said. Johnny looked at me like I was lying. "Oh really"

"Really" I said. "I bet she's gonna dump you at least a weeks tops" Johnny said. "Ha ha ha" I said sarcasticly. "Yeah I guess your right" I said. "But it is worth a try, right?" "Ok to prep for a date you gotta be like me" Johnny said chilling. "Oh so you mean wear chains, and get the shitty haircut" I said sarcasticly. "Troy!" Johnny yelled. "Fuck" I said and took off running and hopeing that I wouldn't get my ass beat tonight.

Whatcha think? Give me more ideas and I might consider using them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A first date

Gabriela's POV

I was walking to the church. It was a dirty road with dangerous litter like a crowbar on the road. I was kinda feeling a little sick. I hope we weren't eating seafood. Plus where could you get fancy food around here. I was there at the church when I saw Troy it was exactly 8:00. "Hey" he said leaning against his car sorta reminds me of Paul Walker in fast and the furious. "Ready to go" Troy said. "Yeah" I said.

Troy's POV

I opened her door and closed her door when she got in. I loved my purple mocking bird. She had a nice gold trim on the sides and nice golden rims. She also had a nice car purr when I turned her on. She looked so beautiful. Whoops,thought about the car to long before I knew Gabriela was trying to call my name for 2 minutes.

"Yo earth to Troy we going" Gabriela said. "Yeah yeah don't bitch" I said. "Forget about it" she said. "Ooooooooooooook" I said. And took off driving.

Johnny's POV

Man, I felt drunk as fuck. I couldn't go back to Aisha's acting and looking like this. Man. I know I could go with Troy and Gabriela he would not mind. Ok first of all lets hope I don't crash while driving.

While I'm at it I might just ruin Troy's date. No no what am I thinking man the beer must be getting to my brain. "Fuck" I yelled through the empty halls of an abandoned building. I even wonder. How did I get here?!

Gabriela's POV

What a night. Troy took me up high at a mountain peak and we were listening to music. Celebrity Overnight by Twista West. Well, maybe I should tell you the first part of the date. We went to a pizza place called well I can't really tell because it was all busted up. But, Troy took me here so I wouldn't mind of course. Though it would be nice if we went somewhere else.

But yet again this is Stillwater. The best you can get around. So we got our seats and ordered. "What do you want?" Troy asked. "Whatever you want it is okay" I replied. "Ok, pepperoni alright" "Great" I said. After we ate he took me out for a walk around the district which was ours.

So than he asked me multipul questions on our walk like. "Where did you live" "Where did you stay" "Were you abused a lot" stuff like that. We walked back to the car where he drove up to the mountain peak.

Troy's POV

I asked way too many questions I thought to myself but, I don't care about that. When I brought up the abusing question her eyes turned to a light shade of gray. Weird. But she was really cool and I like that. Tonight at the peak I was going to make my move. The first move.

Present: (Still Troy's POV)

We heard a sound. It was a gunshot. "Fuck" I murmured. We both were alert and had our guns out.

A shadow came out of the trees. It was Johnny Gat. "Really" I yelled at him. "You know that I can take care of myself" Johnny said. While,he said it he starting throwing up. "Well let's drive him home" Gabriela said.

Gabriela's POV

Uh! Why did Johnny have to ruin this night. Well my life keeps getting better and better. On the whole ride back I was quiet. I didn't feel like talking tonight I was pissed off.

When Troy dropped off Johnny with Aisha he dropped me off to. "Hey" Troy said as I was walking to my house. "Stop wait up" Troy asked as he was running after me. I finally stopped when I came to my senses. "Sorry Troy just ticked off" "I know me to" he said. "Sorry about that " I said. "What are you apologizing about you did nothing" Troy said. "Want to go on another date tomorrow" Troy said. "You had a chance Troy" I said. And closed the door with a smirk.

Troy's POV

She is such a tease I thought to myself. No Troy it was all Johnny's fault. But he would kick my ass by a long shot. . I felt so weird right now I need to go home. I went to my mockingbird turned her on and she purred and I went as fast as possible cause no one was around to notice anything.

Gabriela's POV

I went to my small room. Got dressed in my sweats and turquoise shirt. I went to bed. I woke up to my gray alarm clock playing "Lose yourself " by Eminem. I know I change the song every day. Deal with it. I wanted to avoid Troy today so I hoped that Julius got me somewhere else.

I did my hair brushed my teeth. I walked out the door then I noticed I was still in my pajamas. "Damn it" I said. I went back inside and got dressed in jeans and a purple shirt and a purple bandana and a extra one just in case. I came to the church. It was messy as usual.

Julius was in another speech. Boring. But, then it caught my attention when he said "Dex you have Los Carnales try to get enough information so we can take them down"

" Troy you have the Vice Kings" Julius said. "Not a chance" "Fuck you say" Julius asked. "Anyone but them" "Fuck Troy I'll take em" Johnny said. "Watch your boy" Julius said looking at Dex to me. "Julius I don't need a fucking baby sitter" "Keep an eye on your boy" he said looking at both of us again.

Johnny looked at me. "Hey do you think I'm happy being a baby sitter I had no word in this" I said. "Who's got Rollerz" Dex asked. "I do" someone said. She came out of the shadows. She was a asian wearing blue pants and a black top with chopsticks in her hair to hold up her bun.

"Lin fuck you wearing blue for" Johnny asked. "I told her to go hook up with the Rollerz undercover." Julius stated. " I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hoes" someone said in the crowd. She went up to the man and punched him in the jaw.

"Any other comments" Lin asked."Yeah, when you punch you throw your shoulder over to much." "Shut up Johnny". "Hey just saying" Johnny said. "So if you have any questions or want to do anything just go to these 3" Julius said.

I met Johnny in his office and Dex also standing there."Have a seat kid" Johnny said. I took a seat near his desk kinda messy though paint peeling off walls stuff broken on the floor.

"So your Julius's new girl " "You don't look like much but, yet again I don't look like a guy with an eight inch cock so I guess were both full of surprises" "The Vice Kings are named after one guy named Benjamin King. Now that shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass. In King's case he's both."

Bzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz. "Hold on gotta take this" Johnny said. I looked at Dex he just shrugged his shoulders. "Aisha what a pleasant fucking surprise" "Whoa Whoa slow down." Johnny took the phone away from his ear. "That's not slower that's louder" "Shit where she heading." "Don't worry I got this."

"What's up" Dex asked. "Some motherfuckers grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street" Johnny said. "Shit man, that's the 6th girl this month do you know who's doing this" Dex asked. "Yeah Vice Kings" Johnny said standing up. "Kidnapping is not King's style" Dex said. "So what Tanya might be turning on him without him knowing" "Don't know don't fucking care" Johnny said.

"You" Johnny said pointing at me. "Aisha said they were driving a yellow Sedan. Tail those bitches back to wherever they go and get those girls back." I walked really fast to a car broke the window and hotwired the car. When I finally got it working I said to myself " Don't try this at home kids" I looked around and saw the yellow Sedan.

I kept a good distance away from the car. It took about five minutes until the car came to a stop. A guy got out of the car slamming the door pulling the back one open and pulling a girl out and into some kind hideout. "Show time"I said.

I grabbed my Vice 9 and went inside and shot some vice kings. I went to a door and a girl yelled "The guy with the key went to T-n-ay." I took off running and jumped in the car and went to T-n-ay. I went inside and killed some Vice Kings.

Let me give you some detail. So when I went inside I ran and shot a guy in the head. Some guy shot me in my right forearm. It hurt so badly and I just wanted to yell but, I stayed strong. I ended up killing all of them in like 10 minutes. I got my bandana and wrapped it around my arm.

I also went to T-n-ay. Once there, I looked for people in yellow and shot them. Another, time I got shot in the same spot but a little higher up. "Ahg" I yelled but kept shooting. I kicked the guy that had a yellow suit and I yelled "Where's the key." He handed me the key and I shot him in the head.

I went in the car and got my extra bandana and wrapped it around where I got shot. I went back to that little hideout and got Aisha's sister in the car. "I was sent to rescue you now I'm taking you to the church so don't be afraid" I said. "Ok, what happened to your arm it is bleeding" Aisha's sister said.

"Oh just a little cut I've been through worse" I said driving. "Uh, uh, uh I think you have company" Aisha's sister named Valeria. "Here can you shoot" I said. "Yeah" "Then start shooting at the tires" I yelled. She did have good aiming I'll have to say. She shot one tire and the yellow cars all went tumbling off a bridge.

"Nice aiming we are almost there" I said. "Put my gun in my glove box for now" I said. "Ok" she said. "We are here" I said. Then she jumped out of the car and ran to her sister and hugged her. "Thank you so much" Aisha said. "No problem" I said.

I walked away and into the church when Johnny stopped me and said "Nice going kid" Then he looked at my arm "What the hell did you do to your arm!" Johnny yelled. "I can fix it with needle, thread, cotton, and rubbing alcohol. I've been through worse Johnny."

"Ok but get it fixed fast and meet me in my office in 45 minutes." Johnny said. I went to this guy named Jamal and he gave me what I needed to fix my arm and I fixed it even though it hurt really badly. I met Johnny in his office and he asked me if I wanted to go with him Aisha and Valeria. I said yes.

"Great so I think were meeting in Chinatown so see you there" Johnny said. So I walked back to my "home" and got dressed in a black sorta dress that went to the knees. I had white shorts under black flats and a white flower in my hair. I looked in the mirror and I said "Well, not getting any fancier then this" I said.

So I drove a car that was left open and nothing inside. I went to the restaurant that Johnny told me to go, I saw Aisha and her sister there really really fancy dresses. Mine was like a ghetto fancy.

"Glad you can make it" Valeria said. "So how are you? Johnny should be here any minute" Aisha said. "I'm doing fine how are you doing?" I asked. "I'm fine oh there's Johnny" Aisha said. Aisha went to greet him and sit him down.

" Wow Aisha when you said fancy you ment it" Johnny said looking at Aisha and Valeria. So Aisha started this whole conversation when our drinks came. First it started with Aisha and Valeria arguing. Then Valeria and Johnny then, I was forced to choose sides when I didn't want to choose so I didn't.

"So, thank you very much for saving my sister even though I told Johnny to do it." Aisha said. "What I did" Johnny yelled. Well he could cause no one was there to notice. "No she did" Aisha said. "Who's the one who told her" Johnny yelled.

"Stop" I yelled standing up. "Look I'm tired of putting up with you guys arguing. Aisha do you want a fight with your boyfriend while your little sister is watching. Look I came here to start a new life I might as while move tomorrow morning in fact I think I will" I yelled while I stormed out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hayley's arrival

Later that night…..

I ran all the way home it was pretty far but, I could use the exercise. Once, there I grabbed some clothes a towel and jumped in the shower. When, I got out my phone was ringing it was Aisha. "What " I said in a soft voice. " Look, you did have a point it wasn't very adult like t-" She was cut off by a ringing in my phone.

"Hold on Aisha I got another call stop by my house I'll text you the address" I said. "Oh, I know where you live Troy told" Aisha said. "That little perv" I said. I hung up on Aisha and answered the call. "Hello" I said when Aisha entered the door. "Please help me" someone said in a little girl voice I knew who it was. "Oh my god Hayley where are you" I said. "At the docks daddy says people broke into the house so he told me and mommy to run" Hayley said.

"Ok be there in a minute" I said then hung up. "Aisha stay here I gotta go to help someone" I said then took off to the car and started driving to the docks. I saw a little girl on the crates. I ran out and hugged her and kissed her. "K'mon get in the car.

We were at my house and Aisha was greeting her. "What happened I thought you your mom and dad were in Montana" I said."Who exactly is she" Aisha asked. "She's my niece" Author's note: The next part is gonna be hard to read cause she said it so fast that you couldn't understand her. So be careful!

"Well,wewereinMontanaandpeoplebrokeintothehousesodadtoldmeandmomtor-unandmomdiedinanalleywewerewalkinginandsoIranallthewayhereandhidinthedocksforaweek." She took a huge breath after.

"What " Aisha said. I walked to the nearest wall and slid down put my knees to my chest and started crying. Hayley was next to me also crying. "I think you two should have alone time" Aisha said leaving.

"Your mom was a great woman and the best sister I ever had" I said as I was cudling Hayley in my arms. "Well, we should get some sleep wait, do you know how to fight" I asked. "Yeah I took karate" Hayley said. "Ok" I said. "Do you want to join a gang" I asked. "Yes" Hayley said. I picked up Hayley and I put her on my bed and covered her while I was by my window praying to God.

Hayley's POV

I pretended to be asleep but, I heard Auntie Gabriela praying about me being safe if I get hurt. I went to sleep and next morning I got dressed in new clothes Auntie bought for me and butterscotch krimpets my favorite food/dessert. We headed down to a somewhat used to be church.

Gabriela's POV

"I know cruddy huh" I said. "Look if they try to hurt you come to me" I said looking at Hayley. Julius came to me and said "You got no work for now so enjoy it" he said also looking at Hayley. "Who's this " Julius asked. "She's my niece, Hayley" I said. "I'm Julius, Julius Little." "I'm Hayley, Hayley Martinez" Hayley said.

"Julius I can be a good addition to the Saints I can fight, I can crawl in small places in and out and I need to make money so I can do fun things" Hayley said. Julius looked at her and said "Fine hold on" Julius said while getting 5 people and saying "Take 'em out" After 2 minutes she knocked out 3 people.

A crowd was around Hayley and 2 more people. I watched when a guy grabbed her leg and Hayley twisted him and punched him in the face. The last one was so easy for her and she did something that I could possibly do. She ran off the wall and kicked the guy in the face.

"Alright she's in but, make sure she doesn't get in any trouble around here." Julius said pointing at me. I went to Hayley and kneeled down to her height and said "Nice job kid" Troy walked over to us when he said "Hayley go meet Lin you might like her she's over there" Troy said.

"Hey, don't you think the kid is a little too young" Troy said. "Well don't you think you're a little too old" Hayley said right behind Troy." I'm only 20" Troy said. "Hayley the adults have to talk go walk around the church okay" I said. "Fine" Hayley said. I looked at Troy and said "You're just mad because I didn't give you a 2nd chance huh" "Maybe" he said.

"Fine follow me really quick" I said while I took him to the back of the Church where no one could see us. I brought Troy's head down to mine and kissed him with passion. He growled when we stopped. "That's it Troy for now" I said.

"Ok" I said going to the front of the church finding Hayley talking to Johnny. "So how you liken the place" I asked. "Fine" Hayley said. "What the hell is your name" Johnny growled. "You will know sooner or later" Hayley said. As, we walked away to inside the church we found Dexter, his real name.

"So who is she" Dex asked. "My niece" I said. "Oh, okay" Dex said. "Hayley follow me" I said. We went to the roof of the church and I got my new iphone5 and played "Beautiful" by Eminem. Hayley hugged me for warmth and it was a beautiful night so why not. If you haven't listened to this song you should it has all the things about me.

I thought about my sister Nadya and she did die and I thought of the lyrics to the song right now that said. " I know some shit so hard to swallow but, I can't just sit back and wallow in my own sorrow and I'll be one tough fact to follow" I turned down the song when Hayley grabbed my phone and put the song that she said what was happening when she found me. "I'm coming home" by Skylar Grey.

I carried Hayley back to my house and covered her in blankets and I said "You are home"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Those thirteen words

Hayley's POV

I woke up the next morning and saw my Aunt sleeping. "WAKE UP" I yelled. My Aunt jumped and said "What's wrong". "Nothing" I said. "You little bastard" my Aunt said. I said "Can I take a walk" I asked. "No" my Aunt said. "It's 5:00 am" she said. "Ok" I said. And I went back to bed. "So when is Troy gonna take you on another date" I asked laying on the bed. "Never" my Aunt stated.

Gabriela's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing it was Johnny. "How the fuck did you get my number" I said. "Please I have my ways" Johnny said. "Aisha told you, didn't she" I said. "Fine she did but, besides the point there's a new guy come and greet him" Johnny said. "I can't" I said. "Why the fuck not" Johnny yelled. "Because" I said. "Just tell Julius and everyone that Hayley is not coming back forever" I said crying just a little. "Why" Johnny said. "Child protective services called Hayley's father is hurt but he still has custody of her" I said.

"I'll be there in about a hour I gotta take her to the airport" I said then hung up. Hayley was packing her things and we got in the new mustang I stole. I was driving and the whole ride we were quiet. Hayley grabbed my phone and put on the most depressing song in that situation. "Beautiful by Eminem. We were at the airport when we got out of the car. Hayley's Dad was sitting on a chair waiting for the next flight to Montana. Hayley started crying and I kept myself strong.

"Hayley" I said. "Have this locket" I said giving her a heart shaped locket.

Hayley's POV

When we were driving to the airport I put on Beautiful. That was the last song I would ever here with my Aunt. I cried but, my dad was here. My Aunt gave me a heart shaped locket. I opened it and it divided into 3 hearts that have pictures in them. One was my Aunt the second with me and the third with my mom. I had to catch the plane so I gave my Aunt a big hug and left for the plane.

Gabriela's POV

I walked away and held my emotions in. I drove all the way home. Once I got home I walked to my room and down to the basement that I found out about. My friend Victoria was running away too. Me and Vickie had been friends since 2000 We always hung out. I told her she could stay with me and I get the basement she gets my room.

I walked to the church cause I didn't want to mess up my ride. I met up with Johnny and he introduced me to the new guy, Justin. Justin got canonized and did it in 2 minutes. Justin and I got along very well he tried to take off my hoodie so he could see my face but he lost. "Hey cut it out" I said. "But I wanna see your face" Justin said. "Only if you take off your hat and glasses" I said. "No" Justin said.

"Aw look at the two devils" Johnny said walking with Aisha. "Aw look at the two lovebirds" I said. "Don't push your luck runt" Johnny growled. "Why America is a free country I can say anything I want" I said. Johnny then looked at me and started chasing me around the church. I then ran into a dead end brick wall. Johnny kept chasing me and he was about to grab me when I jumped off the wall.

I kept running back to the church. By then I was running backwards and every saint was watching. "K'mon Johnny you can grab her" someone yelled. Then I stopped. Johnny almost grabbed me when I pulled a smoke bomb out of my pocket and threw it on the floor.

Justin's POV

That girl has been running for like 20 minutes and she has barley been breaking a sweat. She stopped when she blew a smoke bomb you know kid ones. She disappeared. Everyone looked around then the girl said "Up here" she was on top of the church. "Wow" I said. "How you gonna get down" someone else yelled. She grabbed a tree branch and let go and landed on the guy who said the comment.

The guy face planted on the grass. The girl grabbed the guy by the shoulders and picked him up so he could stand. "Like that" she said. The guy moaned as he covered his bloody nose. "Not gonna run anymore Gat" she said. "Damn, never seen anything like that" I said. "Never" she said. "Can I crash at your place" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. "Whatever but you're not one of those guys right" she asked. I knew what she meant. "No believe me I'm not" I answered.

"I usually don't say this but ok I trust you" she said. We were walking down a street to her house when we arrived not much but I knew where her house was now. "So I never caught your name" I said. "It's Gabriela or G or Gabby I go by all of them" Gabriela said. This is when I said "Hey follow me. Found this place this morning"

Gabriela's POV

Justin took me to the top of a beat up building. It was around 9:00 pm. Justin took me up all the stairs to the roof. We sat down on the floor looking at the stars. "So what's your favorite color" I asked. "Black and gray" Justin said. "What's yours" he asked. "Mine is gray and purple" I said. We asked a lot of questions like that for a while.

"It's getting cold" I said standing up. "Here take my jacket" Justin said also standing up. He put his jacket around me and we locked eyes. He pulled me closer by the jacket collar. He pulled me just a little then we kissed. It felt amazing for his lips on mine. He broke the kiss when he and I laughed a little.

We kissed and kissed for at least 2 minutes when I gave his jacket back to him. He and I went to my house. When we got to my house we locked the door and Justin and I collapsed on my bed and still made out. Author's note: don't worry no sex scene.

Story: (still g's POV)

Me and Justin stopped and I took off my shirt and Justin did the same to reveal his abs. In the middle of the night I woke up and looked at Justin for a long time. I couldn't fall asleep until Justin also woke up. He came closer to me on the bed and wrapped me in his arms to heat my very cold body.

Justin loved me and I could tell that he did. Justin woke up a little when he whispered in my ear those thirteen words: I might be a bad ass but I'm a bad ass in love.


End file.
